


片刻偷欢

by muxinbobo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxinbobo/pseuds/muxinbobo
Summary: /嫂子梗/Ntr情节 ABO背景 粗口 露骨 慎点！/轻微重口





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
“我哥呢？”吴世勋回来的时候，屋里头就只有张艺兴，正趴在那张大沙发上吃着葡萄瞧电视里头演的无聊的电视剧。

“加班嘛。”那张艺兴对他的回来没一点反应，倒是听到他提到丈夫，才微皱了眉，翘起唇珠像是抱怨，“真是的，难得专门穿了他喜欢的呢。”

他既说了，吴世勋免不得便抬眼去瞧他，才发觉那人两只脚丫灵巧的翘着打摆，身上大咧咧穿着件短不包臀的丝纱质地白色衬衫，宽松的摞在细窄的身上，贴了些皮肤的地方便明显的透出细白的软肉，褶皱起来的地方才隐隐绰绰看不真切了。衣摆堪堪遮不完全两团雪媚娘一般白软的臀肉，隐约露出些半透的三角内裤边，紧绷绷的嵌在软滑的软肉里，下面两条笔直的腿光溜溜的甚至去了毛发，白晃晃的惹眼，一摆一摆的晃着腿玩，衣摆随着他的动作也微微起伏，那薄如蝉翼的内裤时不时露出来，透明的甚至能隐约瞧见些里头嫣红的穴口颜色。

真他妈的骚。

吴世勋皱着眉目不斜视的去冰箱拿了罐饮料，在箱门挡住的时候，才不动声色的动了喉结。

在他18岁还上着高三那年，他家哥哥吴世元与张艺兴结了婚。彼时的吴世勋还未启蒙分化，他虽生的俊俏，却只一心想着篮球游戏和学习，对男孩女孩子还毫无兴趣，何况高中总是苦的，他也不算不学无术的人，自然也是每天与卷纸为伍。所以那时的吴世元搂着笑的甜甜的张艺兴给他宣布，这就是你嫂子，他也只是没心没肺的当作亲近好看的长辈，孩子似的在张艺兴那里撒娇躲懒，张艺兴是吴世元的软肋，因而他躲在张艺兴身后，也常常能偷的片刻吃快餐看电影的时间，那时吴世勋是极喜欢且敬重这个嫂子的。

可从什么时候便变了质呢？大概是从他顺利上了大学那年，吴世元也渐渐忙起来，他时常在假期回了家，里头只有个张艺兴。也不知是不是还当他是个不过孩子，那天张艺兴才洗了澡，吴世勋正赶着结课论文，张艺兴是高中时常也辅导惯了他，瞧他做功课，便不自觉走来瞧。

“世事无常用的太俗，会扣分。”张艺兴弯下腰，泡的有些发白的指尖点点屏幕，身上扑面而来的奶味骤的包裹着吴世勋，他才刚不过分化，哪里闻得如此浓烈诱人的omega香味，猛的抬头，近在咫尺间大片白的透明的肌肤从他浴袍间露出来，水珠儿从他后颈子的发梢滑落下来，沿着锁骨胸沟，钻进衣领消失不见了。

“用蝶化庄生，和后面的事例也照应......你听了吗世勋？”张艺兴见他不好好瞧屏幕，便也低头瞧他，双目对视，吴世勋正望着他，直勾勾的，那是......

张艺兴太了解了。

他轻笑一声，像是故意似的在他脸上吐着气儿，声线拖的绵长细软，“原来我们世勋也分化了呀，以后也定是个强大的Alpha，我瞧着你，便湿了呢。”

操。刚刚分化不久的小Alpha下体硬涨，那个撩拨人的嫂子轻飘飘便离开了房间，留下吴世勋双眼发红的想着那片雪白的胸肉自渎。

那一晚，吴世勋做了春梦。张艺兴像条风骚的淫蛇，索求无度的骑在他身上摇着屁股，穴里的肠液汩汩不断的染的俩人结合撞击的地方湿漉一片，每狠狠插进去一下臀肉便发出啪啪的水声，淫靡的要命。

从那以后，吴世勋便讨厌张艺兴了。他那老实的哥哥，一点也满足不了张艺兴，张艺兴甚至不让他彻底标记。每次发情期，吴世元不在的时候，张艺兴便在一墙之隔里插着硕大的按摩棒发浪的淫叫，浓郁的味道纵然关着门也不断撩拨着吴世勋，待他再次听着张艺兴不加遮掩的娇吟，脑海里满是张艺兴赤身裸体与他结合的画面，吴世勋闷哼一声撸射出来，才发觉他早就对学校那个小Omega女友没了性趣。纵使是偶尔吴世元在的时候，晚上便免不得不断的娇声喘着叫着，还有许多些，快些、用力、快射进来、还想要吃那些骚的不行的话，吴世勋就知道他根本没法满足于吴世元辛苦工作后的精力与体力，他那哥哥连性格也保守老实的没一点花样。

他竟日日对着养他供他读书的亲哥哥的Omega意淫，自渎，幻想着怎么肏烂那张骚浪的小嘴，喂进去满满的自己的精液，哥哥根本没法肏的那个骚货流着口水痉挛，穴里一股一股射出淫液，他甚至在哥哥身下面，还得抚慰前面的玉柱才能达到高潮。

像他那样的人，与他吴世勋才是天生一对。

他讨厌张艺兴光着大腿穿着情趣睡衣在他面前晃来晃去，讨厌张艺兴总是半掩着门总各种假鸡巴和跳蛋大张着腿玩弄自己的骚穴，讨厌张艺兴一次又一次故意散开自己的气味包裹他，给他有意无意诉说着吴世元的不行与冷落，更讨厌自己忍不住靠近些时，他总是无辜又正戳痛处的轻轻说着，”世勋，我是你嫂嫂呢，你不能这样呀。”

吴世勋想着这些，脸色更冷了些，冰箱亮了红灯提醒着主人忘关了门，吴世勋才把饮料拿出来，重重合上了门，不瞧一眼便回了房间。

今天是七号，张艺兴又该到发情期了。

时针慢慢指向十，张艺兴轻轻的跑来敲门，衣裳里赤条条的裸露着大片里头毫不遮掩星星点点吴世元昨晚留下的鲜艳的红印，“世勋....啊嗯，我想借你的校服..行吗？世元想看....”

他那个呆子哥哥，哪里会想到这些？

吴世勋被他浓郁的味道冲击的瞬间下体便抬了头，张艺兴角脸色潮红的不行，短短的衣摆下面的细腿打着颤，显然一副发了情失控求肏的模样，他强迫自己一遍遍回忆吴世元眼睛明亮的给他描绘着对与张艺兴的初见和相恋，每句话里都是浓郁的爱意，才握紧了拳翻出高中时的校服，只取出短袖和外套转过头给张艺兴。

刚成熟起来的强大Alpha冷洌气味扑面而来，只能叫发情期的张艺兴腿一软歪了些，等吴世勋反正过来，他已牢牢把人扶进怀里。

刚一接触到这具娇喘不已的身体，吴世勋便觉察出微微震动的异常，动作快于意识，吴世勋一把把那聊胜于无的衣摆撩起来，果然一根巨大的按摩棒正插在往下不断滴落肠液的红肿的骚洞之中狠狠震动搅拌，前头更是早已不成样子的染湿了薄纱内裤撑起了深色些的包，实在香艳非常，刺激着人的瞳孔也微微震动。

“张艺兴...你他妈的骚成这样来，真当我不会干死你。”别说什么想他吴世元，就是先在吴世元站在这儿看着，他也要当着面肏翻这实在一次次戏耍他的浪嫂子不行。

“我是你嫂子呀..世勋....嗯啊..”

“是啊，嫂子这么难受，哥不在，我自然得替哥帮嫂子止止痒。”吴世勋冷哼一声，终于把自己浓烈强势的海洋信息素系数放出来，一把将骤然软成一滩的人横抱起丢上床。

那半透的衬衫早就没了实际作用，被人粗暴的扯开，那具他无处不窥探到几分的身体才终于完全暴露在他面前，纤瘦精巧的骨骼上覆着细滑如羊脂玉一般的肌理，繁星点点满是色情勾人的印记，玫瑰一般绽在皮肤上。

不必他动作，那张艺兴已然被从未有过的扑面强势Alpha信息素弄失了神志，内裤与按摩棒根本在堵不住穴里不断涌出来的爱液，那硕大的按摩棒正卖力按摩着抽搐不断的内壁，腰肢上了发条一般淫乱的胡乱摆着，指骨分明漂亮的手难耐的摸上按摩棒，下一秒狠狠插进了整根，那张小脸高高扬起，高亢甜腻的浪叫硬生生被捅的失了声，才又一把拔到穴口紧紧咬住了不肯送，在狠狠插进最深最刺激的地方。那处早就像含了一汪池，每次进出都能溅出挤出不断的淫水，有几滴几乎溅到吴世勋的侧脸上。

“嫂子自个玩的这么开心，也带带世勋吧。”动情的Alpha声线低沉沙哑的惊人，皱了眉看他一副神智不清的模样，一张大手强硬的覆上那只不断动作的手，一举便整根抽了出来。

那根还在剧烈震动的巨物无一处不挂满了肠液，被扯出来的太急还与那带出媚肉的穴口连了许长的淫丝，很是不堪入目。

“啊啊....痒...要......”成在欲生欲死的顶峰被人一把生生拽下，张艺兴几乎哭出声来，才终于睁开满是生理泪水的眸子瞧吴世勋，“世勋...快肏我嘛......!”

吴世勋也被这话听的头皮发麻，身下硬的生铁一般，几下把裤子脱下来，一把将内裤边扯开，里头早已急不可待的巨物迅速弹出来，狰狞的紫红可怖，不断吐水的龟头在那急速蠕动张合的骚穴口轻戳顶弄，咬了牙低低道，”那嫂子便求我，求世勋怎么肏你呢？”

“求求世勋的大鸡巴用力肏烂我的骚洞吧......想一直吃世勋的精液，想世勋射大我的肚子...啊啊啊啊啊————”那根跃跃欲试的巨物抵抗不了这样直白淫荡的话， 吴世勋重重粗喘了口气，粗长的鸡吧破开浪的流水不只的穴口粗暴的插进深处，重重的顶上生殖腔的软肉。

当真好好说起来，从前吴世勋和吴世元的关系是极好的。  
吴世勋脾气臭，孩子气又任性，偏偏吴世元生来温和良善，是再好不过的人，在父母离异后也只有他包容养大吴世勋，若是时间往前调过两年，那时的吴世勋还对这个亲哥哥敬若神明。

可他的神明娶了张艺兴后，不知不觉间吴世勋也讨厌起了吴世元，讨厌他总是对张艺兴的宠爱放纵甚至到了软弱任从的地步，讨厌他对张艺兴和自己的百般信赖，自张艺兴挑逗他的第一日起，张艺兴便像上了瘾，时常要在吴世勋做饭时凑近了问做了什么，可手指却在他腰际上撩拨的人心痒难耐。要在他洗澡时进来拿身体乳，调侃他的尺寸比哥哥诱人的多。而这些自己却逐渐着迷，而他的傻哥哥却令人讨厌的依旧围着张艺兴为博他一笑东奔西走丝毫不疑。

吴世元不再是他神明一般的哥哥，而是个软弱无能头脑简单的男人，他那宠成王上的小妻子却在终日勾引丈夫不过二十岁的亲弟弟，而吴世勋竟甘之如饴。

吴世勋无法克制自己青涩猛烈的荷尔蒙，他不得不承认自己爱上了张艺兴予他的每次戏弄撩拨，在无数次意乱情迷之际，张艺兴清甜的声线偏偏像一根钢丝狠狠缠住心脏，令人窒息又痛楚的残忍喃喃。

世勋，你对得起你哥哥吗，世元好爱我呢。

钢丝两端不断收紧，勒出的伤痕出了血，尖锐的痛觉。

是张艺兴开启了这般畸形的关系，是张艺兴不断引诱他，勾引他来到这般前后无路的悬崖峭壁，冷静的瞧着自愿困在崖边的吴世元与被迫步步而来的吴世勋形如困兽。

可说到底，吴世勋最恨自己。

眼下自己那根巨物正插在他的小嫂子的穴儿里驰骋，张艺兴被他干的前后一块高潮，精液与淫液一并喷涌而出，浇的吴世勋暗骂一句，毫不留情的在嫂子白软肥腻的臀肉拍了一巴掌，惹得嫂子娇媚的淫叫了声，声线甜的腻人。

“啊啊.....世勋好棒、肏的嫂子好爽.....再打我嘛——啊啊——“

更用力在那白晃晃的软肉上膕了一巴掌，滑腻的臀肉上不一会便一片粉红。随着吴世勋那一巴掌，紧窄的甬道也跟着绞紧不止，咬的吴世勋头皮发麻，骂道，”骚货。”

掰着两半臀肉将张艺兴整个端起来再一下重重肏到生殖腔口，那紧闭的隐秘都被吴世勋肏开了口，里面不知哪里涌来的开了闸一般的汁液将整根鸡巴浸泡的爽的不行，吴世勋恨不得下一秒便狠狠破开生殖腔口，粗壮的龟头成结将一腔热液尽数浇的这个淫乱不堪的身体打颤，射的他大了肚子怀上个他吴世勋的宝宝。

“啊啊———嗯啊世元———“再度射出精液的张艺兴止不住的喊出那个安心的名字，吴世勋才骤的被这好听的声音生生扯掉落地摔的生疼，两只手不管他软弱的喊疼掰开到个不可思议的角度，每一下都撞的嫂子头脑发白电流直涌，好像下一秒就要被他贯穿肏死在床上。

张艺兴这一声喊的吴世勋更起了兴致，满腔不满化为装了马达一般肏的凶猛不止，又连插了百十回合才狠心拔出来将一股猛烈的浓精悉数射在他穴口臀肉。

张艺兴被肏的几度高潮，淫液四溅，软穴被肏的合不上，抽搐着瘫软的合了好看的眼眸，急促的喘息着昭示着这场性事的激烈。

你在做什么？吴世勋。  
吴世勋一遍遍询问自己。

在兄弟两人难得独处时，吴世元总是甜蜜的告诉吴世勋，娶到张艺兴是他终身的幸事，张艺兴与吴世勋是他此生最大的羁绊。那些画面像一把利刃，一刀一刀是最残忍的凌迟，可此时的吴世勋却像个旁观者，无助的看着自己的躯体一遍遍进入张艺兴体内缠绵交合，像是释放了这一两年来的挣扎压抑。

他到底逃不过张艺兴的扇惑人心，任吴世勋如今如何恨他的故意使然，他也不得不承认自己短暂的前半生中张艺兴赋予他的第一次怦然心动心荡神摇，才致使快速发酵了这次必然的片刻偷欢。

“世勋......嗯听...听....”

窄胯上了发条一般狠狠撞得圆润的臀肉啪啪作响，吴世勋不耐烦的分给他些注意力，大手粗鲁的卡住他精巧的下巴拉近自己，“听什么？听我的嫂嫂洞里发了洪的水声吗？”

下巴被握的弄疼了张艺兴，不满的蹙了眉猫儿一般嘤咛，不一会却竟然孩子气笑了起来，耐着他的顶撞轻轻低道。

“听...十二点嗯..点了呢，世元说好十二点....要回来陪我呢...”

“大概...是到楼下了吧.....？”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

从两人第一次越了红线起，之后便如被冲破了一丝裂痕的闸口，不过张艺兴的轻易挑逗便一次次淹没了他脆弱不堪的道德线。那晚的片刻偷欢是开在胸口的一朵黑玫瑰，虽说花瓣娇艳欲滴的迷人，可深深嵌入胸腔扎根蔓延确是一点点攻破皮层的钝痛。

可眼下吴世勋还管不得那些。身下那根阳物还正插在狭窄的甬道里肆虐，两人的交合出不断捣出泛滥的淫液和原先射进去的男人的精水，大片湿漉漉反射着淫靡的水光，张艺兴被他干的畅快，被架在肩上的细白的一只腿随着他的撞击一下一下在吴世勋覆了薄汗的脊背上敲打，肉柱火热坚硬如烙铁般每次都强硬的碾过热情的穴肉，硬生撞上那片最不过隐秘敏感的入口，每一回合的凶狠却都像最盛大的奖励，只逼着发浪的企图咬出吃进精液的张艺兴全身痉挛不已，再耐不住平日早便浪叫迭迭的小嘴甜腻的惊叫一声，浅色的前出不知多少次高潮，早被吴世勋插射的弹尽粮绝，断续吐出一波已然几乎透明的精液，可怜的悉数洒在两人一腹。

“嫂嫂叫的这么浪，是想让哥来看看世勋如何肏的嫂子射不出东西吗？还是嫂子嫌不够，想叫两根鸡巴一起肏你的骚穴吗？”

真他妈的爽。吴世勋暗骂一声，被张艺兴骤然高潮后涌出的汁液浇的头皮发麻骨子酥了大半，鸡巴舒爽的跳动几下炽热的好似下一秒便要烫坏了这幅实在令人恨不能死在他里面的销魂窟，竟然险些被这骚货咬泄了精。

发情的张艺兴听到丈夫弟弟这般侮辱性的话语，却只是紧张的抬眼一望，连连咬紧了牙关堪堪堵住口中不断溢出的甜蜜，后面却兴奋地不断绞紧了穴儿中驰骋的凶猛物，压低了声线软软的撒娇，“世勋.....嗯唔...别..别那么深.....世元会醒的......啊啊....”

啧，嫂子还记得我哥吗。

吴世勋轻笑一声，将那张宛若水里打捞上来的可怜兮兮的小脸别正来，分明是朵带刺蛊惑人心的家伙，可却长了一双何其无辜惹人怜的下垂眼，眸子如同玻璃珠一般总是漾着层潋滟的水光，深嵌的眼脸褶和微凹的眼眶又令它深沉多情，旋涡一般吸引着失足者深陷其中甘之如饴。  
这双好看的眼睛，他真是恨极了。

“说什么不要，嫂子明明很喜欢在哥就在隔壁的时候被世勋肏呢，竟然射了这么多次。"吴世勋轻巧的在他迷人的眉眼上落吻，下一秒却如同对待仇敌一般粗暴的将人翻身抱起，欺身压在墙上，张艺兴一张脸蛋被迫压在墙面略有些生疼，他那为张艺兴连轴工作了二十小时的哥哥正在一墙之隔睡得正沉，而吴世勋狠狠将他心如至宝的人按在墙上，沾着满是淫液油光水滑的鸡巴再次整根没入那被捣的泥泞的穴儿，满意的听到他被顶着眼神失焦意识涣散，尖锐高亢的声响划破空气的肌理，甜腻腻的流出蜜糖般的血液。

若是...若是被听到了，还不知会发生什么有趣的事。  
想到他也许会神色癫狂暴跳如雷，又或者还是那副模样，握紧了他的手可悲的不敢质问一句，只是说自己错了呢？还是求他不要离开？

想到这里，张艺兴又有些厌烦了。幸而身后的撞击猛烈得每一次顶在令人迷乱的软肉，实在令他再也没空失神，汹涌的猛浪冲的他神志不清，口中的淫叫止不住的向外汩汩的冒，满的要溢出来了。

"啊啊啊....世勋....再快...世助好棒....嗯...啊要到了....”

操。这骚嫂子叫的他头皮发麻，纵然这两月不知肏了他多少遍，可这浪穴儿依旧会咬的紧，层层叠叠挤过紫红的鸡巴，直逼着Alpha的本能想要狠狠撞进腔口射满他的深处。他不得不咬着他精灵一般的耳尖厮磨，两根细长的手指探进那张浪叫不断的小嘴里玩弄起他的舌，只能发出可怜的呜咽声,口水津液止不性流了满下巴，“小声点嫂子，就算是我那好脾气的废物哥哥，发现嫂子勾引小叔子光明正大的偷欢，也得气得随便拿些什么瓶子棍子捅烂嫂子的骚穴吧?”

“唔嗯！！！！”按在墙上的人打摆子一般痉挛的激烈，被残忍抵在墙上无法完全硬起的物什可怜的汨汨吐水，却早已没了可以射出的东西，一抖一抖的企图吐出些其他液体来。大概是被他欺负的恨了些，也或许是前端的痛苦，小嫂子才重重咬下口不断搅弄得他不得不溢出满颈子津液的手指，弄得吴世勋闷哼一声，皱紧浓眉撤出手指。刚刚跟着撤出了些的肉棒带着不满再度狠狠完全插入骤然顶开腔口挤进龟头，纵经是张艺兴也不得不被撕裂的痛感和深处油然的生理恐慌抓紧他死死卡着他腰际无法动弹的小臂，刺激的他觉着几乎也被他捅穿死在这床上，只能连忙可怜的示了弱,“啊.. .世勋....我错了.....出来....唔....我只是..想射....”

瞧他方才射出的断续清水，吴世勋也大概了解他的窘境，闷哼咬着牙从哪从未被人探入的地方啵的一声拔出，大手按着他企图挣扎的窄胯快速操干起来，“那就射，我看嫂子能射出来什么。”

能射出什么，大概只能射出尿了。

本想叫小叔子放他一马的张艺兴被他突如其来的连续顶弄刺激的早说不出话来，原本被异物骤然嵌入生殖腔而疼的便有些萎靡趋势的肉柱再度生龙活虎的对抗墙壁斜斜的翘起。吴世勋是个太过于强势的Alpha,纵然他不过年轻，经历也只寥寥，粗壮的肉棒用不着技巧也能肏的他直流口水高潮，何况他对性事天赋异禀，又不知肏过多少次这幅身子，终于不出几十下这才将满腹沉沉精液尽数射到张艺兴熟悉的敏感点上，便叫张艺兴大张着口失了声，随之吐出一股淡黄色淅淅沥沥的尿液来尽数在雪白的墙面滴落下来。

在吴世元那，张艺兴便是他的信仰，无论生活上还是性事，都不过为了张艺兴的舒服而来。前戏来的温柔又细致，常常动了情的小狐狸气恼的催促他“快些干我"，可质朴的丈夫还是生怕他有分毫伤害，进入和抽插都来的缓慢耐心。口交?只有他舔张艺兴的份。时常全套前戏而来,张艺兴懒懒皱了眉一句"不做了",吴世元也只会宠溺的摸他的头毛说好。

他对自己也算足够了。可他张艺兴也许不过口渴要的是苹果，吴世元也要千辛万苦费力为他找来金苹果,顶着一身伤痕笑着说老婆你拿着。

张艺兴对着金苹果笑不出来，他口渴极了,却还要听周围人连续不断的张艺兴你好幸福，张艺兴老公太好了，张艺兴你要对他好些。

张艺兴也曾愿意待他好。纵然当年的耿耿于怀令他意难平，他却也愿意索性将错就错，试图维持这段错误的婚姻。

可吴世元令他烦透了，他尽心竭力的为他努力给予他无数的珍奇，却从不知晓他的需要，那些金光闪闪的垃圾和周围无数人的艳美以及吴世元的讨好眼神,都令他作呕反胃，是他四面八方绵密柔软的棉花牢笼，他的一腔怒火发泄起不了丝毫作用，令他歇斯底里的痛恨吴世元温柔的残忍。

张艺兴被他肏的射了尿也算是吴世勋故意行为的意料之中。不过张艺兴汩汨不断落下眼泪来,确是他未曾遇到的意料之外。

一如初次偷欢被张艺兴故意险些闹成事故，在哥哥回来去到底是及时将张艺兴简单清理了送进浴室。那夜哥哥嫂子房里一如平常断续传来甜腻的声响。在与丈夫还在上学的亲生弟弟做了那些事后不过十几分钟，体内又换了个男人插入操干，张艺兴竟依旧能乐在其中的享受兄弟两人的伺候。

他不得不鄙弃暗骂张艺兴是何等浪荡不知羞耻，却又抵挡不住张艺兴的醉人撩拨，纵然是上课期间，他脑子里也不断浮现张艺兴那副瘦削却绵柔弹嫩的肌理和诱人舒爽的后穴，想着下次也许可以试试射在他深溺的酒窝里，或者试试用点道具，也许上次提到的校服也不错，他记得高中女生的校服裙总是自己去改的短短，给张艺兴穿大概堪堪挡着屁股，一撩起来随时便能肏进去。

在他次次肏干起张艺兴，鸡巴插进最深处便凶狠的难免次次肏开些那个紧闭的小口，多少次也许再失神志半分，便会毫不顾忌的狠狠挤进那个窄小的幽深，一股脑成结将自己的尽数的精液射大他的亲嫂子的肚子。 吴世勋总喜欢掐着张艺兴的奶头肏他，如今被他掐的日渐涨大了些，颤巍巍的冒了小小山丘般的尖儿, 张艺兴曾捏着自己的两颗红果甜甜的笑着对吴世勋道，近日夜半吴世元与他交欢时，也总是迷恋的舔弄他近日随时便如同激凸一般微微扩大隆起些许的乳晕奶头，夸赞他日日比以往更美味些呢。若是怀了世勋的种，定然更软更大几分，射精时掐起来也许还会喷奶，尝起来一定又香又甜，他那傻丈夫一定也会迷恋的不得了他这弟弟养起的杰作吧。

可这样不堪的张艺兴竟然会落泪吗？吴世勋骤然动摇了几分。

“啧，哭什么。”吴世勋焦躁的拔出肉棒将张艺兴抱到床上，方才微黄的液体混着不断滴答的白浊弄污了满地满墙，他原本不想叫那张好看艳丽的小嘴张合着吐出他的子孙，备好的肛塞就在床头抽屉放在，如此被他这么一闹，倒底没再玩下去，烦闷的抽了两张湿纸巾来垫在下面，一根手指轻易插进去蜷起拨弄为他清理出那些浊液。

张艺兴不肯作声，泪汪汪的眸子少了几分平日的挑逗，便满满显露出下垂眼角的惹人怜爱，许久，才恢复了那副平日的模样，微微扯起嘴角道，"世勋好棒，肏的嫂子好舒服哦。”

那人亲昵的蹭蹭他迅速暗下来的脸,“世勋抱我过去，好困哦，嫂子要和哥哥睡觉了哦,勋勋晚安。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （私设：因当下Omega数量稀少，社会生育率持续低下，政府律法规定Omega必须在规定年龄前与适龄alpha相伴结婚。）

3.

不过十分钟前还赤裸的被自己抓着脚踝肏的汁水四溅的人，眼下正被吴世勋亲手打横抱安静的送回吴世元怀里。  
床上的男人睡得正沉，分毫不知晓妻子已许久不再身侧。  
数小时前他不过刚结束了一整日的工作，转动钥匙开门的声音把正窝在沙发里看恐怖片的小孩吓了一跳，怀里的爆米花洒了大半，不耐烦的瞥他一眼，推推搡搡着忙了一天一身风尘的丈夫，企图从男人的怀里钻出来，“不许亲我！”  
男人笑眯眯的圈着自己的小娇妻，倒是当真悻悻收回了在那张小脸上胡乱亲吻的嘴，“宝贝怎么不开心？”  
“别烦我，我才看到高潮呢。”一张小手整个盖上那张挡住他视线的俊脸不留情面的推开，精彩的地方刚刚错过，张艺兴这才不满的啧声，嘟着嘴揉了揉小肚皮，瞧了眼桌上的空盘，斜瞥了眼那个直勾勾望他的人，“我要吃草莓，还有车厘子。”

“艺兴发情期就在这两天吧？”男人把洗净切半的草莓盘拿到手上，一面拿叉子喂到怀里的小孩嘴边，见电影早已到了尾声，一面才笑着问他。

“你怎么不用那个带樱花的叉子呀。”张艺兴软软的抱怨道，他嘴里的草莓还没嚼完，下一个又抵在唇角等着，弄得他仿佛被催促着咀嚼似的，不免有些心烦，“你又要出差？还是最近忙让我照顾好自己呗？”

“不是，”男人一低头就能看的张艺兴茂密的发旋儿和一点小脸，咀嚼东西时脸颊鼓鼓的，小动物似的模样。

“妈最近总催我要个孩子催得紧。” 

张艺兴略有些惊讶，倒是没有生气，像是听到什么好笑的事情，“你要我为你生孩子呀。”他惊讶的弯起眉眼，歪头躲掉了唇边的草莓，抬头瞧他那略有些局促的丈夫，“可以呀——”

张艺兴抿着嘴笑，这会轮到了吴世元惊讶，“不过——老规矩，世元不能标记我哦。”

“世勋——”被轻轻放到丈夫身边的张艺兴回过头，跪在床上抬起上身深深搂住了要走的男人，笑的狡黠的眨眼，他慢慢做了个嘘声，小声的探在他耳侧道，“别走嘛，陪我。”

啧。吴世勋回头瞥了眼床上睡着的哥哥，又瞧了眼兴起的张艺兴，他知道若是不由他闹，也许张艺兴心血来潮摇醒他那傻哥哥看着两人结合缠绵也未尝不可能。

手攀上衣摆往里探去，薄薄的衣摆骤然撩起到胸口，那里饱满的胸肉被日日揉捏得绵软微凸，仿佛用些力便能挤出奶汁来。

不留情的在那颤微突起的奶头上用力掐了把，弄得人小声发出些任谁也听得出在做什么的气音，又在下一秒被咽回，委屈的在喉间细小的不断嘤咛。

“嫂子在哥哥身边也要撅着屁股求世勋肏吗。”

大手揉进软滑的臀肉，丰腻的软肉在发力的指缝间争先恐后的溢出，两手往两侧用力扒开，那处小嘴被拉扯的被迫张开小口，原本便被长久的肏干顶撞的合不拢，这般模样更是大张着口汩汩的冒水。

“......不行啦。”摆着腰肢的人倒是意料外的轻笑拒绝了，像是紧张身后一米外的男人的反应，撩人心痒的眸子斜睨了他一眼，下一秒却被吴世勋凶狠的扣住肩膀按倒床上，那只手顷刻探进腰下，用力将人捞起跪在床上，大张着腿堵不住穴儿里的汁液肆流张合不断。

虽然口里的惊呼被张艺兴立刻堵住了，可剧烈的动作还是让旁边的人皱眉粗喘着翻了个身，面朝张艺兴侧了过来。

“不行？”

眼前不足二十厘米出便是丈夫的脸。被手指奸淫着骚穴的张艺兴大气不敢喘的缓了会神，发觉那人终于没有醒来的意思，才松了口气，回过头娇嗔的瞪了正玩弄着自己私处的吴世勋一眼，这么一瞧，才发觉吴世勋手里拿着个白色的小东西，正琢磨着在穴口边想要往里挤进去。

唔.....蠕动的穴肉轻易含进了那枚跳蛋，意识到吴世勋是要他含着这东西一夜，张艺兴才略有些挣扎，一张小脸委屈的低声念道，“拿出去，我不喜欢。”

哪里轮得到你喜不喜欢。吴世勋嘲讽的轻笑了声，俯下身凑近那个撅着臀穴里含着异物的嫂子，“嫂子今天哭什么。”

那个一向浪荡的叫人猜不到心思的人倒是难得的哑然，知道吴世勋不会为他取出来，也就不再说话，翻个身侧躺下来，撩起被子将自己包了进去，好一会才抬了眼，“太喜欢世勋的肉棒了嘛......嗯...”

得到这个果然的敷衍的答案，吴世勋才略有些不满的皱了眉，手里的遥控骤然推到二档。

张艺兴还在发情期，他的发情期一向来的猛烈，人也热衷于性爱，这些日子被兄弟二人玩弄的浪荡敏感，纵然经过数次的释放和两人的临时标记，还是能轻易被挑起欲望，让他忍耐着一夜的撩拨，怕是能折磨得他半死。

半夜的妻子后穴儿里突然出现个不带遥控器的跳蛋，张艺兴自然没有傻到叫吴世元为他泄火。

“那嫂子就含着吧，明天世勋若是看到嫂子不喜欢在这屋里吃着这东西，就和世勋去外面吃，不知道嫂子的信息素能引来多少Alpha轮奸呢。”

吴世勋还在假期，醒来时大概已是中午，洗漱的空挡瞧了眼门口吴世元的皮鞋早已不见，大概又是天色蒙亮便抹黑出了门。

吴世勋不紧不慢的又洗了个澡，摸了摸肚子早已开始叫起来，才想着叫个什么解决午饭。

点好外卖的人悠闲的回了会消息，几个大学好友拉的小群里几个大男生聊得火热，吴世勋点开瞧了眼，才发觉这些人不知@了自己多少遍，假期还有几天，问他要不要一起和舞蹈社那几个小O结伴去露营。

说什么露营，不过是几个AO结伴去山上过夜，没点儿什么别的意思才是稀奇事。

这几个还挺会玩。不禁笑了声，想着舞蹈社那几个....脸蛋倒还不错，身材却像个母的，也不知打了多少激素，听隔壁系说，前头的把儿早就萎缩的像个几岁小孩儿，奶子一刺激还会喷奶。

啧。脑补了些画面，吴世勋反倒是连晨勃都萎了些，皱着眉跳过了脑海中那些人嘻嘻哈哈的形容。何况比起这些...他倒是更期待他那骚嫂子现在的模样。

勾起唇角把手机丢到一边，吴世勋饶有兴趣的几步走到他那哥哥的主卧，大手轻巧的握在门把手上，稍微施力按下了些，门缝骤然弹开了些，随之而来一声甜的腻人的呜咽。

吴世勋不许他碰那里的东西，白色的跳蛋是他亲自选的，说明上写着充次电能用20小时以上，果然是没有骗他，如今一上午过去，里头的东西还在尽职尽责的玩弄着他现下的主人那个狼狈不堪的小穴儿，不过是一颗小东西，却引得眼下的人哭喘着蜷成一团，床单上不知是汗水还是淫液满是水渍，发丝可怜的一缕缕的黏连在侧脸颊边，脸蛋酣红的要滴血，眼眶佌裂通红，津液都胡乱淌在下巴尖儿，淫靡的滴落下来。

好漂亮。

吴世勋忍不住感叹，“哥那么正经的人，哪里娶来这么浪的嫂子。”

既浪荡不堪...也美的惊人。

“世勋挑的礼物嫂子喜欢吗？”吴世勋在床边坐下来，修长的手指不过在汗津津的侧脸上轻抚了下，却久旱逢甘霖一般被那张小脸猫咪似的顺着他的手指在整个手背上蹭过，求那片云露赏给他些泻火的爱抚。

被那颗冰冷的小东西折腾了数小时的张艺兴筋疲力竭的咬着唇撑起身子，乖顺的背朝吴世勋俯下身，两条白嫩的大腿撑起微撅的屁股都有些颤抖了，回眸可怜兮兮的深深望了他这恶劣的小叔子一眼，“求求勋勋了....嗯帮嫂子....帮嫂子拿出来吧.....”

诱人的穴口赤裸的为他大张着，被玩弄的艳红的颜色充了血，若是仔细闻闻，里头还有许多吴世勋昨夜数次射进去的精液味道。那处的震动不小，声音却轻得很，若不仔细定然发觉不了里头的秘密，唯有穴口挂着黏糊糊的透明液体却连绵不断的滴落下来，透露着这处里头暗藏的东西。

“嫂子昨天哭什么呢。”手指情不自禁在那穴口大刺刺的抹了把，粘连的一手的淫水被他尽数抹到身下人滑腻的腿根，暧昧的写了个几个字。透明的东西亮晶晶的泛着光，瞧不清写了什么，倒让吴世勋一挑眉，心血来潮的想着这里若是用签字笔写一圈字倒是也挺漂亮。

写什么呢？

请进来吧？请尽情玩弄？请射到这里？

“世元说....想要我给他生孩子呢....啊.....！”吴世勋一愣，听那人咯咯笑了几声才答非所问道。

啧，分明这幅狼狈模样，还笑什么。烦躁的骤然挤进两根手指，指尖探进被含进深处的金属壁重重戳弄了几下顶的更深些，弄得人软了腰再撑不住上身的重量，重重摔进床褥里喘着。

“嫂子是怕怀孕不能被鸡巴干难过的哭了吗？”一只手在里头胡乱搅弄戳顶，另只手却围着软下去胡乱摆动的细腰绕了半圈摸上那处平坦的小腹，“嫂子若是要生孩子，想怀谁的呢？哥哥、还是世勋的？”

手指在紧张的收缩的下腹按了按，“哥哥那么不行，还是世勋的孩子几率大些吧？”

“怀了孕再干嫂子会不会更舒服呢，听说宝宝四个月稳定了就可以做了吧，龟头撞进腔口，会不会挤到宝宝呢。”

“不过嫂子都不叫哥哥标记，世勋怕是没有喝奶的机会了呢。”

“嫂子还真是任性，不让哥哥标记，是等着世勋来吗？”

为什么不让哥哥标记呢。

泪眼朦胧的人轻笑了声，感受到吴世勋每每为他的笑声不满，不禁头脑混沌的想起他与吴世元的相恋。

吴世元并非张艺兴的初恋。在张艺兴分化之前，便有个青梅竹马的男友。

那人姓朴，模样阳光高大，笑起来有些傻气，倒是对张艺兴很温柔，张艺兴与他度过了漫长的少年时期，约定着分化后便结婚。

张艺兴的Omega体质在少年时期便有些显露，比其他小O的未分化期特质明显了许多，他本想做个歌手，可身边人都知道他注定会成为个弱势方的Omega，唯有姓朴的少年笑着摸摸他丧气的小脑袋，“没关系，有我呢，哥想做什么都可以，我会保护好哥的。”

十七岁的张艺兴甜蜜的顺利分化，而朴灿烈却比他晚了许多，成年礼后也丝毫没有分化的迹象，两人才等不及去了医院查，那时那个主治医师便是吴世元。

吴世元说朴灿烈大概率是个Bata，所以才特征不明显些，实际早已有了分化的迹象。

张艺兴不信。朴灿烈与他的父亲极像，何况朴灿烈体能比常人好上许多，开智也很早，外形也于他比更是高大许多，无论从何处看他都像个alpha。

可医院鉴定书证词确凿的注明了朴灿烈的Bata性别，彼时的张艺兴为此度过了极漫长痛苦的一段时光，而因此相识的吴世元陪伴张艺兴跨过了这段挣扎之中失恋的可怕岁月。

在张艺兴与朴灿烈分手的第三年，吴世元向张艺兴求了婚，张艺兴也并没有理由拒绝。

而张艺兴结婚的第二年，便接到了朴灿烈结婚的请帖，新娘是个可爱的Omega。

张艺兴蒙了神，他神情恍惚的参加了那场婚礼，才发觉原来朴灿烈在那场分手后两年后终于迟迟分化，他从来就是个正常的alpha，不过是分化期略晚了些。

吴世元是个骗子。

吴世元处心积虑的为他编织了光鲜亮丽的牢笼，在结婚的头一整年每晚喂他服下浅量激素，让张艺兴日日更为敏感孱弱，他随时有控制不了信息素扰乱现场所有alpha的风险，进而不得不完全丧失了工作的机会，成为个只能迷恋性爱的宠物，多数时间都不过在这栋偌大的鸟笼中。

“为什么不让哥哥标记？嫂子是怕只能被那个不行的哥哥一根鸡巴肏吗？”

吴世勋的话残忍的像一把利刃。他纵然不得不痴迷于性爱的混沌之中，也宁愿选择是干净青涩的吴世勋，那些侮辱性的话语才能让他在被情欲侵占的头脑中划破一丝理智。

是吴世元将张艺兴变成这幅淫乱的模样，又何必怪他浪荡的与丈夫的弟弟结合缠绵。

而在这样精致沉闷的金丝雀笼之中，吴世勋便是他的救赎。

吴世元是爱张艺兴与吴世勋的，才放任他们在自己不知道的时候交合的愈发激烈。

他虽并未亲临过现场，可张艺兴身上若有若无的海洋信息素味道并不是自己的，张艺兴的发情期并不像从前那般索求无度，张艺兴的蕾丝内裤不止一次出现在弟弟的房间，他也并非完全昏庸。

明面上畸形的三人关系不过始于数月前，可吴世元清楚地知道，早在四年前，吴世元便和张艺兴早已处于这般无法见光亮的三人关系之中。

纵然张艺兴歇斯底里的质问他当年为何谎报朴灿烈的性别，他只能一遍又一遍的回复不过是场误会，是个医学错误，可两人心知肚明，这场表面上为人歌颂的婚姻关系，从一开始早已腐蚀驻空。

与吴世勋的每每片刻偷欢，是张艺兴唯一的曙光和希冀。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

张艺兴站在阳台深深吸了口烟，伏在窗台目光缥缈的瞧着附近的草坪树林一望无际，目光所及皆是一片静谧，分毫瞧不见车流人影。

“看什么，这么入神。”全身赤裸的男人从背后环住略低些的人，低头颇为迷恋的深嗅了口男人身上淡了些许的甜腻信息素味道，顺着后颈在从丝质睡衣中裸露突出的隆锥上停留细吻了几秒，随之张了唇将那处尖骨含进口中，舌尖暧昧的在上头打转，引得男人低呼了声，侧过头与之接吻。熟悉的奶香味染了薄荷香烟的味道在两人鼻息口腔间弥漫，惹得吴世勋微微皱眉，长手探过张艺兴想要把那三寸烟卷夺过，却被张艺兴难得灵敏的躲开了。

纵然发情期已过，张艺兴也轻易被他沿着侧腰往下的手摸得颤栗，大手在圆润的臀肉间胡乱粗鲁的揉捏了会，手肘撑在窗台俯下身的姿势令男人顺畅的用再度硬起的性器在臀缝间戳刺，濡染的那一片都亮晶晶的泛光。

“嗯.....”身后人的骤然插入令张艺兴全身一颤，指尖的烟卷抖落了些许灰烬，蹙起眉仰头耐受着在无发情期的身体优化下过于粗大的东西可怕的穿透。

张艺兴鲜少抽烟，吴世勋也不喜欢那股味道，那两根白玉一般的指尖夹着那根因为主人无暇抽起而逐渐殆尽大半的烟卷为他的冲撞抽插而颤的厉害，烟灰不断地飞扬散落下去，终于在他的骤然狠狠撞进最深处的敏感时被指尖的失控从高处坠落，逐渐缩小成点再看不清晰，清甜的声线断断续续吐出些好听的单个音符。

“世....勋明天....就要回学校了吧......”被顶的破碎的声音像是幼弱的蜂鸟朝笼外展翅，于窗外发出的声线比封闭的空间内更多些空旷的清亮，缠缠绵绵的声线宛如蝴蝶纷扬间徘徊传播的悠长。

“啊——”被整个翻身转面的张艺兴被吓了一跳，吴世勋皱眉的模样骤然出现在他面前，年轻的脸蛋正低着头卖力抽送，发丝在他的动作下不断划过弧度，汗珠从发梢悄悄甩落，有几滴溅在他脸上。

两手探进臀肉间施力托起，被抱起坐在窗沿的人被再度插入时顶弄的往后一仰，跌落的恐惧令他不得不惊呼，不足毫秒间那双手紧紧托着他的后背，重重往自己的肉楔上钉去。

半个身子皆在窗外的人连忙用两条细白的腿惊恐的缠住男人的腰肢，胡乱挂在身上的丝质系带睡衣为大幅度的动作滑落下来，毫无作用的在肘间挂着，长带子随着微弱的风轻飘飘的荡漾。有些害怕的人伸手要去揽那个熟悉的肩膀，却因为不断的冲撞只能牢牢攥紧窗框，再靠近不了分毫。

“嫂子舍不得世勋吗。”年轻的男人——如果可以叫男人的话 这般轻笑着问道。宛如恋人的对话却因为男人的笑声多了些许嘲讽的味道，毕竟与他亲密结合的嫂子大概舍不得的只是他身下这根令他欢愉物件吧。

“嗯.....啊.....”也不知是交合的吟叫还是回答，眸子含情的人低声喘着，终于在间隔中环住吴世勋的脖颈的人紧紧抱住唯一的支柱，不抱希望的呢喃，“勋....嗯去床上....啊...好不好....？”

被坚硬的窗沿抵铬生疼的尾椎骨却骤然离开那块冰冷的地方，不安的人紧张的更加搂进那副年轻的躯体，没等他反应来便被放进柔软的床褥间，他不禁呆呆的望向身上的人，未及思索便被加快的抽送搅乱了头脑，粗大的性器破开脆弱的穴洞，被软嫩的甬道层层包裹，舒服的吴世勋不禁更为凶猛的肏干那处百十下后，才骤然喷射出一股长久的精液来。

“呼...还真是舍不得嫂子呢，这穴儿又会流水又会咬，留给哥哥真是可惜。”吴世勋将他那小嫂子的双腿掰的很开，手腕生钳一般卡住他不许并拢，像是生物课观察昆虫那般认真观摩者抽搐着吐着白液的穴口，浅红的颜色漂亮的好似蜜桃瓣儿，瞧着便诱人的紧，这么说起来......张艺兴模样也清纯又扇惑人心，身段也柔软白嫩，他不禁有些晃神——倘若张艺兴是他的妻子，那也不错。

可他并不想被绿。吴世勋想着，倒是觉得自己刚才的一闪念实在可笑，松开他那被这些姿势开发的早已并不会有撕拉肌肉痛感的张艺兴，居高临下的将那根沾满两人体液的东西凑到他酡红的脸蛋上轻戳，“嫂子要舔干净哦。”

“我就不去了，晚上还有场直播，你们好好玩。”扬手拒绝了室友组的局，寝室骤然安静下来，离直播还有些时间，可再开盘游戏又有些赶，吴世勋才颇有些无聊的倚着电竞椅盯着球赛直播窗口发呆。

今天是周五，之后随之而来的便是两日假期，差了个城市的距离虽不算远，来回也赶得及，到底多数人也并不会选择来回奔波回家去，只有几个本市的朋友回了家，其余几个人结伴去了那个无聊的聚会，吴世勋不禁为自己规划周末的活动来。

打球？骑车？这几日天气不算太好，总是阴阴沉沉随时要下雨，不算个好的选择。  
去健身馆？常去的那家比他块头还壮了圈的教练竟然是个o，还时常暗示他，搞得他抖落一身疹子，再不想踏足那块地方。

“世勋要是住在家里就好了。”

含住东西的小嘴呜咽着说出这句话时，吴世勋一时也未听懂那张嘴在支吾些什么，只是自己再问时，张艺兴只是浅浅一笑，一只手扶着含不完的部分快速为他做着深喉运动，敏感的龟头次次顶上喉间一碰到便不断收缩起的喉眼儿，好一会便射了精。

“世勋要离开这么久，嫂子会很寂寞的呀。”

吴世勋分明知道他前面说的并不是这句，却也被他的酒窝浅笑的挑逗弄得皱眉，啧声后才起身套上裤子，开门离开了房间。

“嫂子还真是欠干，是不是随便谁的那根东西，嫂子都喜欢的不得了吗？”

吴世勋想到自己一月前说的那句话，现下想着还真是符合。

脸色铁青的看着张艺兴在自家门口与陌生的男人接吻，那男人比吴世勋还高些，怀里的张艺兴只能踮着脚尖接受男人俯下身子的拥吻，那身板仿佛比上次更纤细些，玲珑有致的细腰被男人紧紧箍着，更衬得微微翘着的两瓣臀肉饱满鼓囊，整个身子都埋进男人怀里，遮挡了大半人影。

吴世勋不知道自己用何种身份做些阻止的动作，只能看着男人把张艺兴推按到门上，难耐的恨不得要将人拆骨入腹，嘶哑的低音深沉的念道，“我真的好想你，艺兴。”

张艺兴为他的话茫然抬头，眼中骤然聚集起水汽咬紧了饱满的唇瓣，烟视媚行的深望了他一眼，他只略微张了口，却骤然被一股力道蛮横的拉扯拽出，愣愣缓了秒神，才看见从不周末回来的吴世勋满脸厌恶的看着两人，而那个陌生男人也反应过吴世勋的突然搅局，一言不发的握住了张艺兴的另一只手不让他拉去。

“张艺兴，你还真是会玩。”被男人的动作气极反笑，吴世勋瞧了眼看上去脾气甚好眼下却坚定地丝毫不让的男人，才又看了眼略有些慢半拍的张艺兴。

“你是吴世元？”朴灿烈上下打量了吴世勋一眼，数年前的一面之缘他早就忘了大半对吴世元的印象，残存的那分毫记忆倒是与眼前的年轻男人有几分相似，不过....这眼神倒是变了许多，他记得那个吴世元总是带着眼镜笑眯眯的弯着眉眼，总有些看不透的模样。

“你放了张艺兴吧，离婚协议我之后发给你签字，从前的事我也不再计较。”

吴世勋差点以为自己听错了，他说他不计较？

终于反应过来这般状况的张艺兴一把甩掉了朴灿烈的手，慌张的忙阻止他二人接下来的对话，胡乱推搡了把风尘仆仆的朴灿烈，“他不是吴世元，我们的事下次再说好吗？”

那个表情始终保持温和的朴灿烈终于拧起眉毛看了眼张艺兴，他也知自己的突然到访吓到了张艺兴，到底警告性的瞥了眼那个满怀敌意的年轻男人，回头离开了。

“松手，痛。”张艺兴皱着眉甩开吴世勋的手，他有些不耐烦吴世勋的愤怒，说到底吴世勋不过小辈，纵然张艺兴与朴灿烈婚外情出轨，吴世勋也只有告诉吴世元的权利，哪里轮得到他来管教他。

被小叔子撞见第四个人的暧昧关系，张艺兴依旧坦然自若，这般性情当真是气笑了吴世勋，脚尖一带合了门，索性把人扛起丢进沙发里，虎口宛若铁钳一般骤然掐住身下人纤细的脖颈，脑海中闪过吴世勋上大学前一天，吴世元与他碰杯，笑着说道，“世勋，你和你嫂子开心，是我最大的幸福，和艺兴结了婚，看到你也上了大学，哥成天钻在实验室里，也算是都值得了。”

可自己骤然轻易掉入张艺兴的陷阱，日夜为他的身体着迷，在哥哥身后做着那些令人作呕的交合。

如今自己已然为张艺兴迷恋沦陷，他便瞧起了下一个猎物吗。

张艺兴。张艺兴。

纵然吴世勋在他身上从不温柔的任意肆虐玩弄，纵然张艺兴为他低眉顺眼的张开大腿亦或是深喉口交，纵然他粗鲁的动作时常弄痛了弄伤了张艺兴，可吴世勋从来心下知晓那个无法不承认的事实：张艺兴从来才是操控者，是他要开始这段畸形的关系，他也可以随时结束这段令吴世勋饮鸩止渴的扭曲。

也正是因为实质上被操控的却是吴世勋，年轻的alpha才反倒是更忍不住怒火，越发凶狠的在这幅身体上夺回那些被控制的不快——他确实也再无法逃离，终日为张艺兴的勾人媚意与对吴世元的愧恨间挣扎，他真是恨张艺兴选择了他....亦或是恨张艺兴在嫁给吴世元之后选择了他。张艺兴注定令他永无宁日。

“我的好嫂子，是不是你这洞里不插东西不能活？嗯？”

呼吸收到限制的人涨红了脸企图阻止脖子上的大手，可惜alpha的生理优势令他的挣扎只是徒劳，缺氧的感觉令他头脑空白难受至极，两条腿无力的在柔软而难以施力的沙发上蹬踹。

“你凭什么让哥哥那么爱你？”

“你可真是个婊子。”

原本白嫩的脸蛋几乎又红泛了紫，吴世勋才冷哼一声松开手，若不是张艺兴当真出了事他那哥哥定然也得没半条命，他定然——

“他叫什么？朴灿烈......？这人也是有意思，和嫂子做了这些事，竟然说不再计较。嫂子说什么不再计较，嗯？”吴世勋轻巧的把张艺兴口袋的名片拿在指间玩弄，皱着眉把那小片卡片撕碎丢进垃圾桶，回过头凑近那个蜷成一团咳的不停的可怜的人——他显然无暇回答他的问题。

“嫂子要不要解释一下，还是嫂子想让世勋帮你改改这偷欢的毛病。”吴世勋慢条斯理的从房间里拎来那个皮质的黑色箱子，那里头的皮鞭口球尿道拴等物让好容易缓过来了些的人瑟缩了些，求饶的蜷起身望向那个释放出信息素的年轻alpha。


	5. Chapter 5

05.

钥匙转动门锁的声音。

偌大的客厅中一片安静，并没有平日里电视的声音，亦或者画笔在小桶中涮起的水渍声。

忙碌了大半年的医学项目取得了大突破，研究所中无一不欢呼雀跃，竟破例将亏欠的年假连补一周，难得下班的秒针刚过，吴世元便迫不及待奔出所里的大门，期盼着回家与妻子的整整一周的相处与温存。

同事调侃他的妻奴属性也影响不了他的归心似箭，一路车速要飙到80——要知道，于吴世元而言超速是他出生以来屈指可数的事。

“艺兴？”试探的声音遮不住的喜悦，门缝未完全开启，他便迫不及待的唤出声，期待他那迷人的小妻子发出声厌烦不耐的回应。

但今日竟然没有。

他不免疑惑，但头脑中的那丝疑虑并未完全冒出，在房门完全打开，当他看到沙发上的张艺兴时，骤然的一片空白和心底毒气一般迅速蔓延的恐慌令他几乎心脏漏了拍子，呼吸停滞了几秒。

腿脚像生了根深深扎进了地板下，冻结成碎冰茬的头脑艰难的转动了些许，腿上用了全身的力气才将深处的根脉连盘扯出地板，带碎了无数瓷砖残片，每一步都像对抗台风那边，机械般艰难的踏步到他深爱的妻子面前。

张艺兴仰面躺在沙发上。

他全身赤裸，口里绑着个硕大黑色的口球，津液无法控制的滴落了一颈一沙发，身上满是粉红的鞭痕和青紫的吻痕，每一处不是干涸的精液。他突起的乳尖各夹着个带铃铛的乳夹，底端连了长长的线，连接的是个不大的遥控器，大概是打开会通电。白皙的大腿上满是指印和鞭痕，大开着腿面朝着吴世元，一条小腿宛若坏掉的破娃娃一般毫无支力的垂到地板——令他不得不看向大开着的前后重要部位。那根可怜的性器被禁锢在小号的贞操锁中艰难的憋涨的紫红，后面的穴口...

腿根处随着靠近柔嫩的地方愈发多低温蜡油结起的红色蜡痂，赤红的蜡点与白嫩的肤色形成强烈的视觉冲击，存满男人精液的穴口被厚厚的蜡油封死，仅能看出密封前不断溢出的道道白渍，与艳红的蜡油一般干涸成痂。

吴世元只觉四肢冰冷，他摸不清如今的情况是该恐惧抑或是愤怒。

他最心爱的人，他捧在心尖儿的妻子，他生怕受到丝毫伤害疼痛委屈的张艺兴，被玩弄的像个被遗弃的性爱人偶，他甚至质疑，这个人是否还活着。

“艺兴.....”

吴世元把他抱起来，去掉那副满是津液的口球，长时间撑起的下颌一时无法自然闭合，只能愣愣微张着口，好一会才看到那双木讷的眼睛轻微一动，缓慢的看向他那全然恐惧的丈夫。

“......后面。”

嘶哑的声音几乎让吴世元晃神，他呆滞了片刻，才骤然起身磕磕绊绊跑去医药箱拿来最低度酒精，不喜欢从何下手的在那处轻柔擦上，等红色蜡油略微软化，才狠心揭开那些层叠的蜡痂。

“是吴世勋？”

这绵长的十几分钟才让吴世元略恢复了些神志，他虽知自己那个弟弟与妻子的苟且，可......

他是第一次喊吴世勋全名呢。

张艺兴微微抿唇，拉扯出个细微的笑意，不过大概也没几个人可以看出那分毫古怪的微笑。

“离婚吧，世元。”

“我会死的。在他、抑或是你身上。”

谩骂声、器皿碎裂声、肢体冲突声。

张艺兴从未见吴世元向他那宝贝弟弟发过一丝火，毕竟那是他经历过父母离异后唯一的亲人，纵然吴世勋任性脾气大，高中初中也不知闯过多少祸事，吴世元都不舍得动他分毫。不过显然那不是永远——比如现在，怒火中烧的男人气冲冲的闯进弟弟的房间，毫不留情的给了他一拳。

吴世勋惊讶的抬头望了他那愤怒的哥哥一眼，微瞥眼瞧了一眸吴世元身后倚着门框看热闹的人。多亏了他，那个张艺兴，身上只单单挂着件敞着大片皮肤的那件丝质睡衣，满身淤痕鞭迹，却似笑非笑的看着为他自相争斗的两个男人，甚至在挨了一拳的吴世勋冷眼乜他时笑着对他飞吻。

“张艺兴他出轨了，哥。”左脸上的痛感火辣辣的像浇了热油，吴世勋忍不住啧声，舌头在口腔里对应的地方顶鼓了几下。

“和我亲爱的弟弟吗？？那就不必你再来提醒了吧！”纵然吴世元为二人不算秘密的屡屡行径数次发觉并隐忍，当然那并不代表吴世元丝毫没有作为男人的自尊，他也曾在第一次看到张艺兴乳尖的牙印时夜不能寐睁眼到天明，但那是吴世勋——他又不禁心软，抚慰自己他那弟弟还不过是个孩子，曾经自己无法抵挡张艺兴弯下腰被绷紧的牛仔裤下圆润的臀肉，如今亲生弟弟又怎么能抵挡住熟透的蜜桃甜美的香气。

他不过是年轻一时岔了念，他不过是对性爱过于好奇，等吴世勋腻了，抑或是有了自己的恋人甚至太太，他总会与张艺兴愈行愈远的。

然而事实证明自己错了。

从起初的一月一两次，到如此以来只要吴世勋回到家，张艺兴身上总会充斥了吴世勋的信息素味道，以至于在自己肏起妻子时，穴洞里不断被他的东西挤出的清冽海洋味道几乎与张艺兴的甜味一般浓郁，他不禁脑海里不断浮现吴世勋是如何肏干他贪婪不已的妻子的画面，他定不如自己温和，定然干的张艺兴高潮连连，脚趾舒服的蜷曲起来，或者还用些什么道具欺负他也说不定，张艺兴一定既期盼又紧张，讨饶的眨着眼睛撒娇求他轻一点。

但他无论如何也未想到吴世勋对张艺兴的肆意到了这般地步。

张艺兴是他的嫂子，张艺兴是他亲生哥哥的宝贝，是他经历过高中到大学幼稚的成长的长辈，是吴世元的命根子。

“是，我是肏过他。”

真是好笑，看呐，他那傻哥哥愤怒又心疼的模样。

“你的小公主又被多少人干过呢我的好哥哥。吴世勋？朴灿烈？还有多少个什么李灿烈赵灿烈？”

吴世元的表情一瞬间宛如冻住，那些愤怒也似乎跟着冰封，五味杂陈的脸上繁复起来，精彩绝伦的扭曲变幻。

“朴......”

“张艺兴是个婊子，我的哥哥，求你醒醒吧！若是条狗肏的他舒服，他也会......”

“闭嘴......”

“哥！离婚吧，张艺兴他什么工作都不会，没有男人他就是个废人！”

“我说我让你闭嘴！”

离开男人他就张艺兴个废物。

实际吴世勋说的没错。他几乎从未见过张艺兴工作过，在吴世勋大一时，那是张艺兴工作的第一日，吴世勋那时因为学校调课而周末多休了几日，回到家刚不足片刻，便撞上吴世元正把脸色潮红软成一滩的张艺兴背回家里，那也是吴世勋第一次见过张艺兴的崩溃模样。

那日里的张艺兴起初一片顺利，是他喜爱的音乐事业也令他丝毫不觉疲累，然而即将下班的傍晚面对陌生紧张的环境下的忙碌让突如其来的发情期引得办公室十数alpha的在集体混乱中爆发，惊恐之中的张艺兴不得不将自己反锁在狭小的空间里，各样狂躁的alpha气味令他惊慌无措，门外人如同野兽一般红着眼睛砸门，一面软声细语的求他开开门吧，直到吴世元的到来——那时的丈夫对他来说简直像是救世主，温柔的安抚他外面只有他一人，在他颤抖的打开门的第一瞬间，吴世元带着一身风尘仆仆将他拥入怀中，他甚至以为吴世元就是上帝给他的救赎，在经历了不得不的失恋之后，也疼爱他宠爱他，一次又一次救他于水火，纵然他独特的体质令自己失去那些如常人的梦想，但幸好他还有丈夫。

那份感恩一直到发现朴灿烈的性别被他隐瞒，张艺兴才后知后觉哪里是吴世元所说的特殊体质原因，在遇到吴世元之前，他从未出现过信息素紊乱，而如今甚至到了影响正常生活的地步。

张艺兴的一切都被他毁了，无论是爱人，亦或是梦想。

“世勋，求你，带我走吧。”

直到瘫软在地上的张艺兴扬起脸望向吴世勋，颤抖的说出这句话时，吴世勋才从倒地的男人和头发间不断滴落的血液中回过神来。

在自己不断控诉张艺兴的罪状，用最难听的言论加注在张艺兴身上时，吴世元为这些张艺兴与吴世勋交合的画面冲昏了头脑，若是从前有人说吴世元会对吴世勋拳脚相向，那大概吴世勋会觉得他疯了。然而现在吴世元像是疯子一般，往日的斯文不知去了何处，仿佛他压抑了太多——这些东西骤然在吴世勋身上爆发，令他下死手在吴世勋身上踹去无数。

但如何成了这幅局面呢——吴世元躺在地上不知死活，张艺兴还瘫坐在一旁，手里依旧死死拿着那个沾满血的琉璃烟灰缸。吴世勋大概也忘记了，只要记忆的最后吴世元愣愣摸了把后脑的血，惊愕的回头看向张艺兴，便像一堵墙直直的瘫倒下去....

“他那么爱你...”吴世勋踉跄两步靠近他的哥哥，却连蹲下来试试他还有没有呼吸的勇气也没有。他深吸口气打了120，挂掉电话的手指在按下了110后，却被张艺兴紧紧握住了手腕。

张艺兴可怜的挂着那件染了血迹的丝质睡衣，领口下满是他留下的印记，平日里水红的软唇如今失了血色，几乎像倒在地上的人一般苍白，噙满了一池涟漪乞求的望向他。

他握着自己的手腕冰凉无力，吴世勋骤然便失去了所有勇气。

“真的出来了吗？”张艺兴不安的探出车窗回头望过去。

远处看过去，那片别墅区陌生的仿佛他从未见过的地方，纵然他日日夜夜待在这个地方。

自朴灿烈的婚礼后，他便再也没有踏出过家门一次，他像个初涉世界的孩子，连黄昏的风都令他惊奇，“哇好舒服哦。”

吴世勋忍不住侧眸瞥了他一眼，不禁慨叹张艺兴的善于伪装——他这幅模样当真纯净极了，大概十几岁的少年也不过如此。

天窗打开的几乎同一瞬间，张艺兴便兴奋地站起身来，每一缕发丝都被风带起，眼睛亮晶晶的大笑起来，在空旷的边郊道路上大喊。

大多都是些毫无意义的单音节，趁着速度与风声才带的辽阔滚烫，若不是吴世勋开车，他几乎要将吴世勋一同叫起来迎风呐喊。

“世——勋——”

吴世勋一愣，他不禁抬头看向张艺兴，后者同样开心的笑着与他对视一眼——风将他的黑发吹乱，蒸发掉他半小时前的最后一滴冷汗，他的声音乘风飘远，他刚换上的白色T恤灌满了呼呼的风，像只鼓鼓的飞筝。夕阳的余晖纵然经过无数笔者的渲染也分毫不带庸俗，温柔的给予万物暖色的滤镜，“像副虚假的油画似的。”吴世勋不禁感慨。

实际这样的日出与夕阳每日都在上映，但吴世勋从未注意到过。


	6. Chapter 6

06.

从酒店里醒过来的时候，吴世勋几乎觉得恍若隔世。

他与张艺兴结合过无数次，可这般醒来时还乖巧躺在自己怀里，如今还是头一次。

张艺兴温顺的阖着眉眼，随着呼吸轻柔的起伏，他本就生的白净纯真，忘了遮好的窗缝中透过清晨的阳光，洒在身上如精灵一般通透发光。

若是张艺兴是他的妻子，那也不错。

那一转念的糟糕想法再度跳动在他脑海里，不过又如出一辙立刻被吴世勋自己驳回——张艺兴还是个弑夫杀人犯呢。

不过那竟然是为了他吴世勋。

脑海中两边的意见来回倒戈，他忍不住又再度回忆起昨天那个糟透了的几个小时，替每一个细节分析剖解。

张艺兴与朴灿烈接吻。  
自己性虐了张艺兴，惩罚他的屡屡不忠。  
哥哥发现了自己的行为，与自己对峙。  
哥哥为张艺兴打他。  
张艺兴为他杀了——也许还不知道是不是杀了，总之他拿着重重的琉璃烟灰缸砸了哥哥的脑袋，然后哥哥躺在血泊里。  
而自己没有报警，而且带着凶手逃走了。

历历幕幕皆是炸弹，一颗炸开接连不断的引爆开来，竟然成了这幅状况。

吴世勋懊恼的皱紧眉，轻微抚过张艺兴身上的痕迹。

是张艺兴起的头，是他的错。他不禁喃喃道。

敲门声。

睡梦中的张艺兴烦闷的翻了个身，蹙着淡眉嘟嘟囔囔着梦呓，吴世勋忍不住连忙起身前去开门。

眼前的男人既陌生又熟悉，纵然他心下急迫，但表面依旧温和有礼的保持着风度，“张艺兴在这是吗？”

朴灿烈。  
吴世勋骤然抗拒起来，并没有给他进门的机会，堵在门前拧着眉毛道，“与你有什么相干？”

“艺兴得跟我回警局。”朴灿烈整了整衣襟，才微微往年轻男人身后窥探了几分，不过教养使然，在吴世勋略有些不悦的遮挡住他跳动的视线时还是快速收回了目光，“你会害了他的世勋。”

这次他倒是清楚自己的名字。发觉自己与张艺兴几人已然被他调查清楚处处赤裸，吴世勋被这感觉与他自以为是的言论气恼，轻佻的一扬眉，“哟，调查过了？怎么，看清楚张艺兴被我肏多少次了吗？”

“你喜欢张艺兴？”虽说是个问题，发问的语气却宛如个陈述句。吴世勋一愣，为他的问题错愕不已骤然打断思路，朴灿烈撞开他径直走向房间，先是上下打量了眼熟睡的张艺兴，微微皱眉后才又绕了房间一圈，在吴世勋回神拉扯他前再度走出门口，“你和吴世元就这么对待他的？家暴？还是性虐？”

朴灿烈的语气压抑着愤怒，但至少目前被他情绪管理的很好，纵使是吴世勋也不得不承认朴灿烈的成熟可靠，他总能宛如看穿对方一般犀利，又如微风拂面般圆滑温和，但口中的话却总是不自觉叫人跟着他的思路走，信任他说的话便是真理。

“你哥哥没死，轻度脑震荡，外伤养养便好，你把张艺兴交给我，我是律师，张艺兴不会被定罪。若是跟你跑，他便是犯罪嫌疑人。”朴灿烈把门轻轻合上，像是生怕张艺兴被吵醒，连声音也比起初要轻了几分，于此刻吴世勋才骤然明白，大概朴灿烈并非张艺兴另一个炮友兼出轨对象，他喜欢张艺兴，甚至是爱吧。

爱，好深的字眼。

还是学生的吴世勋被这个字刺痛，他是个向来优秀自大的人，可在成熟稳重的朴灿烈面前却骤然一无是处，像是被打着强光灯扒光了衣服逼在墙角，他长久的自欺欺人骗得了自己骗得了张艺兴，显然在朴灿烈面前不值一提，带着笑意的桃花眼一弯便看透所有人的心思，那其中自然包括吴世勋。

“你要怎么做。”吴世勋长吁口气，被骤然拆穿自己对这个不堪的嫂子愈演愈烈的畸形的迷恋，他反倒是松了口气。他是被这段深陷情感而不得不强迫自己痛恨张艺兴的沼泽中痛苦，大概是自张艺兴在他身下啜泣自己心脏骤然揪紧开始，吴世勋才惊觉他所以为单纯的身体迷恋早已变质，实际那些无论是鞭子亦或是蜡油，也都是他亲自挑选过的——高档小羊皮鞭，既有痛感爽一，却也柔软非常，不过一夜那些骇人的痕迹便消减了大半，如今轻微的道道浅红都像是泼了水彩的画纸，几乎看不出昨天宛如绽开的蔷薇一般的模样；那蜡烛更是爱人温存的低温蜡，虽说被他用的粗暴，但显然并不是凌虐为目的的用具，并不会当真伤了他。他想做嫂子的alpha，他想标记射满张艺兴的生殖腔，他想张艺兴只为他一人身下，因此才为朴灿烈的出现气恼甚至单方面决定“惩罚”张艺兴，他甚至想张艺兴做他吴世勋的妻子，即便他明白这是件可笑的荒唐事。

“只要证明是双方单纯的婚姻吵架中的意外便好，那很简单，不必你担心。”朴灿烈紧紧盯着吴世勋的年轻的脸蛋，那里写满了青涩和冲动，无论是对朴灿烈的敌意还是对张艺兴的挣扎都表露无疑，他不禁觉得自己赢定了，吴世元于张艺兴而言不过是痛苦和逃避，他朴灿烈分毫不必给予过多的担忧。唯有当查到那天愤怒的男人压根不是吴世元，而是吴世元的亲弟弟，后想起吴世勋敌意与对张艺兴的占有欲，他才略有些微微捏汗。

不过如今看来——吴世勋果然不过是个毛头小子，青涩简单的不堪一击，他这才轻松的勾起唇，肢体尽数放松了些许，但他没来得及再度张口，逆光里迷迷糊糊醒来的人赤着脚丫晕晕乎乎的飘来，那人还不大清醒，胡乱套着吴世勋的宽松T恤，一头卷毛胡乱支棱着——这般家常的模样叫他不禁想到曾经的张艺兴的高中时期，那时学校两天一夜的外出活动，普通高中安排的廉价双人标间里，张艺兴也曾这般毫无防备的在他怀里安眠入睡，那时未分化的两人毫无信息素的影响，但朴灿烈依旧为他彻夜未眠，下体硬的涨疼不已。

他总想着，别吓着他的艺兴，别伤着未分化的omega，反正张艺兴早晚是他的，他并不在意这一时欢愉。

逆光里迷迷糊糊的人一如曾经一般散发着清甜蛊惑人心的味道，那张脸蛋打着哈欠是最纯洁的少年，唯一不同之处——如今的张艺兴在恍惚间终于瞟到吴世勋的所在，并且直愣愣的将还未清醒的脑袋撞上吴世勋坚实却单薄的后背，好一会也未站稳，索性将双手也环腰抱住，无比安心的眼皮儿一颤一颤几乎再度睡去。

咚——像是遭到猛然重击，纵然是张艺兴在与他分手那一晚，朴灿烈几乎也没有眼前平淡温馨的画面更为刺痛人心。

他一早猜到张艺兴与吴世勋的关系，但他宁愿是看到两人的苟且交合——

朴灿烈不由有些慌张起来。

“艺兴。”

他不禁迫不及待叫醒张艺兴的神志，恨不能一时唤回张艺兴与自己的所有记忆，告诉张艺兴清醒一下，无论是吴家兄弟二人任何，都是张艺兴想要逃脱的枷锁与牢笼。

终于有些醒神的张艺兴这才迟钝的意识到另一个人的存在，他不禁疑惑地蹙起眉看向发出声音的外来客，视线所及处映出朴灿烈一如往昔的脸，张艺兴才骤然如同被烫到一般跳开，

“灿......烈。”那两个字似乎带着刺一般，艰难的从张艺兴喉咙间黏糊糊地吐出，朴灿烈真是久违这句清甜的唤句，他不禁悸动不已——但张艺兴略有些恐慌的缩回吴世勋身后的细微动作却让心下的甜蜜泛了辛辣，纵然教养令他压制情绪，但那分不解与气恼分毫不解风情的凶猛涌上。

他怎么能怕自己。

纵然两人别离多年，那场朴灿烈的婚礼上，他惴惴不安地等待着那个人出现，他知道即便张艺兴已为人妻，但只要他说一声，自己还是能够如同毛头小伙一般宣布取消这场婚礼——事实上张艺兴的确出现了，但他只是对视一眼便仓皇离开，似乎一眼再不愿多看朴灿烈。

即便是如此，朴灿烈仍然为那不足片刻的一瞥选择取消这场闹剧，但毕竟婚礼的另一主角也并非凡辈，两人终究在双方家庭的权宜与妥协下选择维持这段荒唐的婚姻直至产下一子，才和平的签署了离婚协议。

然而这些年的兜兜转转、痛苦与挣扎、等待与遗憾、那些都来源于吴世元——那是吴世勋的亲哥哥，他甚至纵容同胞弟与自己一起享用甚至性虐妻子，此刻张艺兴又怎么会为自己的出现第一时间并非欣喜而是惊慌，寻求安全感的躲在吴世勋的身后。

朴灿烈实在想不明白。

“跟我走。”朴灿烈坚定地朝他深爱的人伸出手，但他却并不坚信张艺兴的意志了。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

“还疼吗？”

朴灿烈有些心疼的轻抚过他颈侧的红印，实际他想问的太多，比如他为何会怕他？比如结婚那天为何不愿见他便离开？比如这么久以来遇到难捱的时候为何从不曾寻他帮助？比如，你是不是喜欢上了吴世勋。但到底那些话题过于沉重，一时叫他无法全然张口，只好优先选择眼下的即时心情。

“你来这里，你那妻子知道吗？”张艺兴不愿回答他的话，躲开了他的手便缩进了角落。实际上他也曾无数次在深夜里幻想朴灿烈能突然出现救他于水火，但他又深知朴灿烈已然结婚......纵然他愿意与吴家兄弟甚至任何陌生人上床，但这些人里从来不包括朴灿烈。朴灿烈毕竟是他干净的初恋与曾经的白月光意难平，他能做任何人的荡妇，但唯独朴灿烈不行，他宁愿那个干净天真笑得灿烂的少年永远活在朴灿烈回忆里。

“我离婚了，我一直想你一直在找你，兴兴。”压制住那个细微抗拒的动作带来的情绪，纵然是朴灿烈也不得不急切了些，他迫切的需要张艺兴予他一些同等的重逢的愉悦表情，同样坐上他的床沿凑近了一些，紧紧盯着那个躲闪着目光的人。

“因为我......？”张艺兴愣愣抬了头，但不过是那双熟悉的桃花眼的一瞬对视之间念出那两位少年青涩而甜蜜的专属称呼，他又不禁既悸动又恐惧，像是浸满了水分的心脏又被人用力拧干，奇异的既潮湿又干涩被尽数的拧疼了的痛感覆盖，他总是记得那双眼睛最后挣扎又失落，但依旧残忍的松开了他的手，说出那句“别坚持了，兴兴，我们分开吧。”

无论是吴世元的欺骗、吴世勋的凌辱，事实上那些统统没有朴灿烈的那些画面给他的痛苦的十分之一更多，纵然当初吴世元斩钉截铁的告诉他朴灿烈是个beta，亦或是父母惋惜却坚定地告诉他定然要守法不能再与朴灿烈纠葛，实际上张艺兴从来也没放弃过朴灿烈，但最后，大概还是朴灿烈先累了吧。

任谁也不能怪朴灿烈的放弃——那段时间里谁也没有朴灿烈的痛苦与挣扎，张艺兴在22岁前若是不与alpha结婚，他便是要坐三年牢的，这些朴灿烈无力更改也不忍发生。

但朴灿烈的选择到底是张艺兴这些年的噩梦，他总记得自己哭的狼狈不堪求朴灿烈留下来，那个人只是叹口气说你要乖一些。他终于的是乖了许多年，却也开始了这场泥潭里的无助，甚至若是朴灿烈未给他那封喜帖，张艺兴也许会一生幸福的被蒙鼓里，便没有这近一年来的事态扭曲发酵到如此地步。他也常常在吴世勋身上摇屁股时有一瞬间宛如旁观这个浪荡的人究竟是谁，还是那个曾经腼腆的与朴灿烈在巷子里偷偷接吻便红透了脸蛋的张艺兴吗，他不禁看不懂了。

在吴世勋事后皱着眉夺过他手里的烟卷，在吴世勋粗暴的做爱的时候却为他的腰下扯来个软枕时，或者在他筋疲力竭时虽不太细致但也极力轻柔的为他擦拭处理时，到底张艺兴也曾多次令人惊恐的心动过。若是吴世元死了，世勋是不是便是他实质的丈夫呢。张艺兴将这转瞬的念头压下，但因为朴灿烈的出现——那些恶毒的念头才如个一触便痛的尖刺，时刻提醒着张艺兴，他如今根本配不上吴世勋，更不用提是那个完美如神明的朴灿烈。

“当然是因为你，从来都是你。”看到他的泪目，朴灿烈急迫的将人紧紧搂进怀里。他真是悔极了当初的放弃，但实际若是让他在那般情况下重新选择，他依旧会这般，毕竟这已是他可以想到的最优解，纵然张艺兴会恨他怨他，他也不愿张艺兴背上牢罚毁掉人生与梦想。

-

诱人的Omega轻车就熟的攀上alpha的平肩，两条腿灵蛇一般缠住朴灿烈的腰，口里的气息因为朴灿烈的进入动听的倾泻不断，蹙着眉直哼哼着再进来些。

朴灿烈呼口气，眼下的张艺兴嗓音甜腻的如蜜一般，后穴儿有规律的咬着鸡巴，层层软褶紧紧挤按着入侵者表层的青筋，更为粗大些的伞头精神抖擞的撞进深处，敏感的顶端被深处紧窄的腔口卡住了些，在轻微拔出些几乎能听到啵儿的水声，他不禁微愣张口，“你没被吴世元标记？”

“他.....？嗯.....他也配.....”张艺兴轻笑一声，为他的突然停顿不满，撒娇瞟了眼曾经的恋人，“我允许阿灿哦......啊啊——”

幼小隐秘的腔口被骤然撑开，Omega的恐惧如那次吴世勋的惩罚一般浓烈升起，但这次不必他讨饶，按住腰际的手用了十足的力气，昭示着主人的挣扎，朴灿烈粗喘了声，暗骂自己一句到底在成结前拔出了那个纵然让他恨不得立刻令张艺兴属于自己的捷径。

纵然这能令他迅速在吴世元面前逼其离婚宣布张艺兴的归属权，但他显然并不愿意用这般原始有效的方法。比起发了情的Omega，他仍愿意是清醒的张艺兴再度对他说出这句动听的话来。

“兴兴，我好爱你。”浓烈的信息素香气让alpha心动不已，他是多少年再没有过这般悸动，忍不住沉醉俯身去凑那张咿呀不断的唇瓣，却被Omega烦闷的推了把，“......嗯快.....快点嘛......”

朴灿烈微微一愣，方才一把按住那清瘦的肩膀，向下用力一波又一波狠狠操起那个淫水肆流的浪穴儿来。身下的人被干的高潮迭迭，一张小嘴里老公哥哥胡乱的叫，睫毛颤个不停，泪珠儿楚楚可怜的挂着。

实际朴灿烈原不在意张艺兴与那二人的关系，但身下的张艺兴难耐的配合着身上人的操干妖精一般扭着细腰，口里的称谓如蜜一般甜，却好似挂在任何人身上都听得欢喜，胸前的软肉受了孕一般突起两个幼嫩的山丘，两颗红果儿不必揉按便大了一圈儿，后穴极会讨饶的一咬一张——他又不禁不满起来，甚至怀疑若是再晚些来，张艺兴当真被吴世元授精怀孕，两人又会如何轮流吮吸他定然汩汩不断的奶汁，张艺兴是不是乐在其中的被两人掐着奶头射满内腔。

张艺兴的眼神如害怕受伤的幼兽一般，干净的大抵孩童一般，却几乎本能缩回了吴世勋身后，一双指节分明的细手紧紧抓住吴世勋的衣角，略带紧张防备的看着自己。

操！ 

纵然他不愿再想，但那些想象与画面却如同滚动播放一般吵的他头痛不已，他几乎又能想象出吴世勋对张艺兴的迷恋和性虐——那些似乎并不矛盾了，张艺兴总有令人又爱又恨的魔力，像是心尖落了只蝴蝶一般既要小心翼翼的等待呵护，又因不知随时便飘走而焦躁恨不能一把捏碎的愤懑，心痒的令人抓狂。朴灿烈把他翻个面按在床上，张艺兴被他的突然粗暴吓到，温软拖着尾音的惊呼讨饶，“世勋.....！”

吴世勋。吴世勋。

那个吴世勋是个什么东西。朴灿烈深呼吸几口，眯起眼睛俯下身子，“你喜欢上他了是不是？张艺兴。”

-

“你不是一直等他呢，去吗？”吴世勋把张艺兴拖出来，眼角似笑非笑的模样倒是有几分可怕。这幅模样往日一向昭示着他随后并不会有什么好果子吃，吴世勋总会弄得他又痛又爽，或者掐着前端不叫他高潮，单单回想几瞬，他几乎便觉着一股热流涌下，他不必看便知道穴里定然已然泥泞一片。

“我......”  
“那就去吧，嫂子。”

意料外的话倒是叫张艺兴有几分惊讶，他不禁望了吴世勋又望向朴灿烈，没缓神便被吴世勋一把推了过去，便被朴灿烈一把搂住。那时的朴灿烈只是颇是不满吴世勋的粗鲁，皱着眉瞪过去一眼便搂住张艺兴转身离开了。

-

“你喜欢上吴世勋了，是不是？”

-

病房。

吴世勋厌烦的皱起眉，他一向讨厌医院，刺鼻的消毒水与药片味道和大片的白色实在是令人烦躁不堪。

“哥。”何时起，连这个简单的称呼也有了千斤重，压的他吴世勋念出来便喘不动气起来。

病床上的人阖着眼，吴世勋几乎想不起来上次他看到在休息的哥哥是什么时候。

在没遇到张艺兴之前，吴世元也并不是个工作狂，他与吴世勋也像寻常的兄弟一般，周末窝在沙发打游戏拌嘴，夜里一起在路边摊或苍蝇馆里喝啤酒撸烤串，但如今却成了这般模样，他不禁懊恼极了，若是自己未与张艺兴有所沾染，若是自己再多想着些吴世元，若是......

“我怎么能喜欢他呢。”高高大大的年轻人喃喃自语，眼前自己的哥哥头部包了厚厚纱布，纵然那个朴灿烈说吴世元伤并不重，他也知被深爱的人的“企图谋杀”这更为心寒的可怖。他垂下头，为自己的帮凶身份攥紧了拳，但敲门声令他吓了一跳。

刘警官径直走进来，将手里的复印件递给吴世勋。

“吴世勋？你哥哥还在昏迷，这份起诉书我就交给你吧。”

“张艺兴先生的律师说，若是同意张艺兴与吴世元先生离婚私了就签个字吧，否则将会以欺诈罪和故意伤害罪起诉吴世元先生。”

“什么？”吴世勋疑惑的站起身。他几乎以为自己听错了，欺诈？故意伤害？谁对谁？

他一把夺过起诉书，一串瞩目的雌性孕激素与骗婚等词语利刃一般蛰的眼眶佌裂生疼，几乎再拿不住那几张薄薄的纸页。


	8. Chapter 8

08.

婊子。发情的狗。男人的肉便器。

这样的词汇不止一次的被他恶狠狠的钉在张艺兴身上过，并且自以为是的以为都是张艺兴的过错。

心脏骤然停滞了片刻，吴世勋宛如机器一般回头看了眼病床上的男人，他从未发觉那个人如此的陌生可怖，竟将一个活生生的人囚禁宛如牲畜。

在他认识张艺兴的数年间，那唯一一次的落泪场面再度浮现在他面前，实际吴世勋也曾为此困惑苦闷，但想到吴世元的百般呵护，那时的吴世勋到底还是安抚自己不过是张艺兴被惯坏的小性子，在谴责自己的粗鲁不怜惜。

他是在求救吗。这般的想法转瞬而过，吴世勋骤然只觉一盆冰水浇过通身寒凉刺骨，恨不能当下向张艺兴问个清楚明白，是否他这一腔挣扎的愤懑当真发泄错了人，自己成了犯人的帮凶，与吴世元一同向那个无辜赔了人生的张艺兴、他实际深爱的嫂子捅下刀子。

“你放了张艺兴吧，离婚协议我之后发给你签字，从前的事我也不再计较。”

那是朴灿烈吗。

无数的线索尽数串联，那被禁锢伤害的张艺兴终于等到施救者的到来，等待到的是他吴世勋为一己被抛弃的恐惧与被背叛的愤怒而施加的暴力与性虐。

他吴世勋真他妈是个畜生。

他该怎么做才能补偿出自己与吴世元带给张艺兴哪怕千万分之一的伤害，他是否当真失去了张艺兴？

但......大约他唯一做对的事情，便是在朴灿烈说清楚唯有他才能令张艺兴无罪获释，自己选择将那个张艺兴推向了朴灿烈。

是的，张艺兴与朴灿烈相爱，他们青梅竹马天生一对，朴灿烈比他成熟稳重，比他温柔和善，比他了解相信张艺兴，甚至比他更爱张艺兴。

将张艺兴拱手让去他那里......是不是也算是他吴世勋的救赎。

-

“我……我不知道……”男人冷下来的表情令张艺兴瑟缩了下，眉眼闪躲开来。他这副模样令张艺兴不自觉恐惧，无论身上是谁，alpha这副模样便意味着张艺兴将要大难临头，但他看清了那可是朴灿烈，这才企图温顺的求饶，“阿灿......别这样好不好？”

他怎么会这般怕他。

温软的声音像是鞭子一般狠狠抽了他朴灿烈一条血印。张艺兴是受了万般委屈苦楚的人，在他得知吴世元喂他吃的那些东西，调查出数年前张艺兴工作那日的景象，简直恨不能将吴世元千刀万剐，也恨不得给当初选择了放弃而让张艺兴落入更为可怕的泥潭的自己几记耳光，那些激素才令他的张艺兴贪欲求爱，体内的信息素紊乱不堪，那些哪里是他的错处，何必怨他怪他为此醋意大增。

不过是晚了几年罢了，几年而已。到底物是人非，幸而这样的张艺兴在他眼中却比从前更甚迷人，心下的悸动分毫不减，实际在来寻找张艺兴前，他也曾夜不能寐的近乡情怯，担心若是张艺兴早已爱上了吴世元...亦或者张艺兴终于为他前来救赎而一如往昔，是不是自己心底才发觉他早已不再爱了，他所钟爱的只是记忆力曾经那段意难平。

幸好幸好，如今面对张艺兴比他想象的更为令人怦然心动，在这数年间的忙碌于事业间，他险些以为自己早已失去爱人的能力，但真正碰到张艺兴——他那些理智冷静险些骤然崩塌，无论是对张艺兴恨不能含进口中的疼爱亦或者对吴世勋的敌意与嫉恨，那些情绪汹涌铺面，满的要溢出来一般淹没了干涸枯竭的田野，他几乎不知所措了。适才升起的理智面对张艺兴宛若蛛丝一般脆弱不堪，张艺兴就在他怀中啊，这样的情况他何尝不是梦过无数次，他可真想......

“我要标记你。”  
“什、什么？”

张艺兴愣愣有些回神，这才反应来那朴灿烈并不是在问他的告知，原先他也不过自信太过了解朴灿烈方才玩笑他罢了，如今这般情况当真出现......他又不禁略微迟疑恐惧了。

Alpha都是什么东西，下半身动物罢了。欲望从来不算爱情，且纵然曾经深爱，到底也会因为坎坷便轻易放弃。

这样数年的意识早已根深蒂固，标记意味什么？

他张艺兴不再有自主的权利，只能被一人持有为其生育，纵然有一夫一妻制度的限制，但生理性的限制才更为直接有效，alpha可以标记无数人，可Omega只会被一人标记。这样不公的生理结构或许比吴世元的禁锢更为稳固得多，他会附属于朴灿烈。

“不要、不要...”

-

两个小护士脸蛋红红的互相推搡，那男人已在这一动不动坐了一小时，也不知在想些什么，只是两手支着额头，长廊的背光下只看得出棱角分明的侧脸当真俊朗极了，垂着眼睑略有些清冷的魅力。

那江甜被小姐妹起哄，局促的挪着步子走近了些，“吴先生？您还好吗？”

男人不答，未听到一般半分未动，那江甜无助的回头瞧了眼小姐妹都在手舞足蹈的偷偷乐为她加油，她这才鼓起勇气握了握手中的护士裙边，不安的在他一旁坐下，“那位病人是你哥哥吗，你放心他没事的。”

话音刚落，那男人方才骤然回头，吓了她略微一顿，便看男人死死盯着她，许久未发出声音的声音略有嘶哑，低低道，“他不是我哥哥。”

那江甜上午见到他时便知晓他是病人家属，这么被骤然反驳，只愣愣见男人忽的起身，恍若有了急事一般快步离开了医院。

“世——勋——”

那副虚假的油画再度浮现在他面前，不过短短片刻，张艺兴在他身侧开心的呐喊时，他也何曾不是数千次在脑海中浮现与那个人逃脱到世界尽头的念头。

他得问问他。吴世勋这才起身，纵然在这场对峙里他早已输个彻底，他也得问问他倘若那日定要问他的落泪个明白、倘若那日不放他去朴灿烈那处又会如何，是不是有一分刹那，也曾有过片刻动摇。

-

纤细的Omega轻易被制住，张艺兴慌张的被人一把从脚踝扯回，从来及挣扎便被硕大的阳物整根生生钉入，猛烈操干开凿起那片柔软，过于突兀激烈的性事未及数十下，敏感的穴眼深处便喷发的淫液令灼热的龟头急切的在腔口触碰适应了半秒，肩上的大手往下身骤然发力，那根东西便已直直撞入生殖腔内，不过数秒那龟头便已然涨大成结，紧紧卡住了无助收缩的腔口。

“对不起。”

朴灿烈低头轻轻吻他，与之同时大量的精液一并射出，极度体内深处的地方被大量男人的液体冲刷，身下的Omega早已痉挛不已，毫无气力的大张着腿接受alpha的标记与精液冲洗，这场标记持续了十余分钟，直至Omega的小腹微鼓溢满精液，那根物件也分毫未有消结的趋势，卡在腔内感受着内壁的余温。

“滚出去......”

那Omega声音早已喊得嘶哑不已，红眼眶略微回头，便再也含不住泪珠断了线滚落下来，实际他也并非全然拒绝朴灿烈的标记，不过从前在吴世元那边的禁锢已然让他愤恨，那朴灿烈也分毫不去理解他的不可控的不安感，万般委屈凝结成云，哗啦啦的倾泻而出。

-

敲门的手在空中顿住犹豫，吴世勋实在不知又能以何种身份出现，靠在门前愣神，却不想里面张艺兴气恼的哭腔骤然传出，他哪里还能犹豫，动作快于意识，不过三五脚便将房门尽数踹开。

满是甜腻的Omega香味与木调alpha味道。

那吴世勋略微皱眉，胡乱扫了眼沉默的朴灿烈，张艺兴正全身赤裸满眼含泪，比他记忆里的那寥寥的一次哭泣更为可怜动人，那朴灿烈为声响抬头，瞧见来人这才竟轻微一笑，低低道，“我赢了。”

赢？

吴世勋皱紧眉毛，通神如雪窟之中浇了热油一般四肢冰凉脑中滚烫，忍不住踉跄几步，方才凑近了张艺兴，他数年为张艺兴所牵制蛊惑，如今也要听张艺兴亲口斩断才行。

“你让朴灿烈标记你吗？”

从来未曾温和的人这般声线颤抖的询问他，眼前的张艺兴与他交合过无数次，他亦有千百次将下体撞进腔内成结的机会，但到底他是没有...吴世勋有些无奈的摇头，实际纵然朴灿烈未标记张艺兴，他也并没有张艺兴会选择他的自信。他不禁朝朴灿烈望了一眼，那个alpha虽有不满，却到底默许他轻柔的捏住了Omega的下巴，深深吻了上去。

熟悉的味道甜腻的充斥鼻尖，吴世勋这才想起他与张艺兴不算太美好的记忆里，这也算头次不带分毫情欲的接吻，到底有些感慨分神，那张艺兴觉察出他的走神，不满的推开身上人，骂道，“蠢货。”

看着吴世勋茫然的眼神，张艺兴这才站起身来，屋里浓郁的信息素味道令人不快，他自顾自打开窗深深呼吸了口气，微微眯起眼睛，猫儿一般妩媚多情的塌下腰，软糯的声线宛若蜜糖，“我似乎...无法被标记欸。”

“你以为吴世元从未要强行标记我吗。”张艺兴俯下身看着高楼下的车流，一面喃喃自语。

“我还以为，是他没用到是个无法标记Omega的alpha了呢。没想到，他那些药还成全了这个好事。”  
“所以......”

一定要做出选择吗？

-

八点的秒针不过刚过，初冬的阳光过于明媚的早早上线，缝隙中射进的光束将沉睡的人睫毛照的通透，缓缓睁开的下垂眸子宛若水晶珠一般透亮。

“唔.....灿烈？”身边的alpha早已清醒，见张艺兴醒来，方才将侧着身子的人一腿抬开了些，手指在昨夜多次操弄的地方揉了几下，哪里便泌出水分来，松软的张开了小口。

“嗯.....”虽说早已适应alpha的尺寸，但突然的整根埋入还是让Omega不满的暗骂了句粗口，便被身后突然加快的抽插弄得再说不出口来。

“兴兴不能说脏话哦。”朴律师这样教育道，那被干的咿咿呀呀的人哪里有空反驳他，只好断断续续的嘟嘴小声骂着alpha的专制，不过这次未等到他求饶，门锁开启的声响便已让身后的人皱眉暗骂，这下可轮到张艺兴笑话，“嗯....朴、朴律师怎么...嗯也说脏话呀....”

“啊——”Omega显然没有得意太久，身后的alpha气恼的一巴掌拍上那两团臀肉，上头丰腻的软肉都跟着颤抖了些，突然的痛感与快感交错叫Omega喊出声来，穴肉诱人的绞紧里头粗大的鸡巴。

“世、世勋~”房门还未打开，那张艺兴便已出声求救，水灵灵的眸子直勾勾望了来人，却并没有引来来人的搭救之意，倒是皱紧眉毛看向扬眉的朴灿烈，“故意的？”

“你不用每周回来，也就看不到了。”那朴灿烈略带不满的反驳道，不过吴世勋总被他激怒，如今倒是成熟了些，慢条斯理的脱了外套，便凑到朝他发射求救信号的张艺兴深情，低头与之深吻了一番。

津液在恋恋不舍分开的两张唇间拉扯出暧昧的银丝，吴世勋早已瞧的口干舌燥，解开皮带拉出底裤，硕大的东西早已坚硬无比，准确无误的打在Omega白嫩的脸蛋上，腺液黏黏的戳在柔软的酒窝之中沾染的亮晶晶一小片，“乖哦嫂子。”

那吴世勋总喜欢在床上仍这样唤他，每次便能引得Omega穴眼儿缩的直要咬出精来，果然话音刚落，那朴灿烈便闷哼一声，气恼的瞥了他一眼。

红艳艳的小嘴一寸寸含进青紫狰狞的阳物，这番景象纵然看过无数次也令吴世勋长吁口气，龟头突突的跳，忍耐了下方才在肉唇间浅浅抽插起来。

“怎么，学习太久也会早泄吗？”察觉到吴世勋的反应，朴灿烈眯起眼睛轻笑了声，不过这番言论未收到回应，那吴世勋轻柔的将手指插进那颗费力承受着两人侵犯的Omega发丝间，下一秒一用力将大半根阳物尽数更插深了些。

龟头顶上喉间的软肉倒是叫吴世勋舒服的长叹，不过身下的Omega却被突然鸡巴顶到喉咙的刺激呛红了眼，身后的肉穴随之收缩不已，那朴灿烈被接连的咬紧再忍耐不住，打桩机一般骤然整根插入拔出肏干冲刺起来，再百十下后才闷哼一声射出一股浓精来。

身后的肉穴骤然没了堵住的东西，里头的白浊不断汩汩吐出，那吴世勋瞧出张艺兴舔吃辛苦，便大发慈悲将人整个抱起入怀，以面对面坐在身上的姿势用身下物将不断冒出的精液堵了回去。

“嫂子想世勋吗？”吴世勋一面与他的小嫂子接吻一面揉捏那两颗肿胀的乳头，不过一周未见，他便是想念的紧，想着那该死的朴灿烈是不是又逼迫他喊哥哥爸爸，便一大早乘了最早的动车回来。

纵然不快，到底吴世勋不似他能日日见到张艺兴，朴灿烈也并非不明事理的人，便也起身打开吴世勋刚才放下的信封，里面的离婚协议书、道歉信与赔偿证明也无需他多瞧，便已厌恶的丢进抽屉之中。不由又回头望了一眼正深深吐气的吴世勋，“你当真不去看看他？医院说他精神不稳定已经送去其他医院了。”

到底留了些颜面未吐出那几个字来，那吴世勋听之一愣，张艺兴方才从欢愉中缓过神来，亲昵的蹭了蹭那人，“你去便是...我如今不恨他。”

“嗯。”再好一会后终于释放出来的alpha这才闷闷应声，起身将张艺兴抱进浴室。

朴灿烈准备好早餐时，张艺兴也被洗了干净，赤着脚丫等着吴世勋擦身子，朴灿烈这才一把将人抱起放到沙发上，引得张艺兴甜甜的抱住他的脸蛋亲了口，这才低头咬下烤的金黄的面包片，咕咚咕咚灌了大半杯牛奶。

“紧张吗？”

听到这话，张艺兴这才咬了咬下唇，问道，“我行吗？”

“放心。”朴灿烈揉揉他湿漉漉的小脑袋。那浴室里的人也走过来，“抑制剂带了吗？”

“当然带了。”张艺兴晃着脚丫子答话，“你们偷偷塞得防狼喷雾我也带啦，医生开的药也带啦。”

放心？放心。  
等你到了公司，便能看见身为实习生的吴世勋了  
哦对了，买了这唱片公司，可是花了他朴灿烈不少积蓄。

人生苦长，与你片刻偷欢。

完。


End file.
